Meeting Orm/Arrive at the garden/Kai in the Snow Queen's Castle
This is the scene where Ryan, Meg and friends meet Orm, going to the garden and Kai arrive at the castle in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). [At the tree) Troll: That's it! Get ready to meet an angry troll! Gerda: You better tell us where you sent Kai! On less you want more Luta on that ugly face of yours! Sci-Ryan: Yeah! So you better tell us now if you know what's good for you! Cody Fairbrother':' That right! Trio Darkle: Let's throw snowballs at him! Queen Ryanara':' Good idea. (They begin to throw snowballs at him and then Gerda throw Luta at him) Troll: Oh! Ow! What you doing?! You hit me right in the face! Gerda: Luta! Get him! Evil Anna: Teach him a lesson! Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Ryan, I hope we are okay Ryan F-Freeman': '''Where are we? Sari Sumdac':' We're on a tree. What do you expect? '''Troll:' You all ruined everything! (The troll turns into his weasel form and hides for cover) Troll: Hey! Where'd you get that thing?! Gerda: Are you talking about this? (shows him the mirror) Troll: Whoa! A mirror. That's Master Vegard's magic mirror. (To Gerda) Ah, yeah. That thing in your hand. Where'd you get it. Gerda: It's always been with me. For as long as I can remember. Orla Ryan':' Let me handle this, Gerda. [Orla throws a snowball at him and he falls on the ground) Oisin Ryan: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark. Troll: So she's Master Vegard's kid too. (Luta leaps down from the tree) Troll: Oh boy, I'm in trouble. (Gerda and the heroes jump off the tree and she grabs the troll) Gerda: Okay, where do you send Kai?! If you don't tell us, I'll smack you again. [The troll turns into his normal form) Troll: Ouch! Ryan F-Freeman: Start talking, Troll. You tell us where you send Kai or my brother and Crash will whip out some fist magic. Troll: It wasn't me. It's the North Wind. It's taking him to the Snow Queen. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): North Wind? Sean Ryan: The Snow Queen? Matau T. Monkey: Oh boy. Gerda: What does she want with him!? Buck the Weasel (EG):''' Why did she want him for? Garfield (EG): If you don't tell us, I'll give ya a can of beating! Sir Daniel Fortesque: So tell us please. '''Troll: He's an artist. You're kidding right? You should by now, that the queen hates all artists. Scultures, musicians- Gerda: Now listen carefully. You're gonna help us get Kai back. Troll: Or else what? Gerda: Luta. (Luta get on the troll and wrestled him) Troll: Get off! Get it off me! A little help! Help! I'll will, just get it off! (Luta stops) Troll: I'll take you and your friends to Kai. (Luta get on Gerda as she lift her hand at the troll) Troll: I said I help! Gerda: I'm Gerda. And this is Luta. Ryan F-Freenan: I'm Ryan F-Freeman and this is my girlfriend Meg Griffin. Meg Griffin: My pleasure. Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau T. Monkey, leader of Matau and the Skylanders. We come in peace. Cody Fairbrother: I'm Cody. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan and these are my friends Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey. They are the Cyberlings. Ryan F-Freeman: This is my mom, Queen Ryanara. And that's Sari, Sci-Ryan, Coco, Orla, Sean, Orla, the Blindings and some others we know. We are the team known as the Technorganic Empire. Oisin Ryan: So, troll. What is your name? Orm: Orm. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Nice to meet ya, Orm. Gerda: Time to move. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, guys. We got a mission to help Gerda rescue Kai from the Snow Queen. Who's with me? Meg Griffin: I will, my love. Cody Fairbrother: Count me in, bro. Sean Ryan: We will help too. Oisin Ryan: Yeah. We can handle this Snow Queen. Right, guys? members of the Technorganic Empire agree Bertram T. Monkey: I hope when we get back, I would tell Marinette about that one. The Snow Queen better not freeze Kai. Otherwise I will give her a piece of my mind. Francisco De La Cruz: Sure, Bertram. Sci-Ryan: So, let's get going. Orm: Get going? And how actually are we suppose to climb down there? Gerda: Orm. You don't want to make us angry. (Luta snarls at him) O'rm:' I'll move when I feel like it. (His weight had him the snow go down) Orm: I thought I was gonna- (falls) WHOA!!! Gerda: ''' Orm, watch out! (He goes down the hill on the ice and he through a log and then gets hit by twigs and heading toward a tree but is unharmed, and he realizes the ice split into two piece and he keeps riding on one until he slides on his belly and head toward the cliff, and falls in but Gerda and the heroes save him) Cody Fairbrother: Get on! (He tries to get on, and then turns into his weasel form to gets on Luta and screams as they go throught a gate and then... THUD!!) And then through the gate and into a greenhouse, Orm is still screaming but Ryan, Meg and Friends are unharmed] Ryan F-Freeman: That's gonna hurt in the morning. '''Gerda: Orm. (Orm is still screaming until he stopped and gets off of Luta) Orm: You know. You should thank me cause I just saved your life. So shut up. Gerda: Wow, it's so beautiful. So many flowers. Meg Griffin: It's amazing. Evil Ryan: It's a greenhouse. Evil Anna: I hope there is food in there. I'm hungry. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Orm: I'm gotta go into the house and snatch me something to eat. You are coming with me. And you keep an eye out. Ryan F-Freeman:' '''Okay. Hey, wait a minute. '''Gerda:' We're not going to steal. What are we going to do is politely ask for some food. Look at all these flowers. I'm sure they're really nice people. I bet you they're generous too. Orm: Gerda. You really don't know much about people, do you? (He tosses a rock and it reveals a bear trap) The Blindings: A bear trap!? Matau T. Monkey: Who puts bear traps near a greenhouse entrance? Honestly, people. Bertram T. Monkey: I have no idea, Matau. Queen Ryanara: Me too. It is nice. Voice: Who's there?! Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Orla Ryan':' We're in trouble. Oisin Ryan':' You said it, Orla. Matau T. Monkey: I got it. his Keyblade and readies his laser (A lady is coming this way) Orm: Eh'right, let's spray a woman a heart attack. I'll go see what I can find. (leaves) (The woman appears and sees in shock about what happened to her roses) Woman: My roses! This bush could have easily about... about... 3 bouquets. Matau T. Monkey: his laser off Sorry, lady. But. There were only five flowers. Woman: You nincompoop! Urgh! Two of case of two and one of one. Let's see, let's see, that adds up to $35, plus the gate. (A glass was heard broken) Woman: And a window. Ryan and Meg: What? Francisco De La Cruz: What? Members of the Technorganic Empire: Huh? Cody Fairbrother: But, we don't have enough cash for that. The woman looks at Luta) Woman: Ah, I'll give zit dollars for that first scarf. Gerda: Her name is Luta. Uh, ma'am, we're sorry to bother you, but we were wondering... do you have any food? Woman: What is that? How peculiar. What's that smell? (sniffs the roses) Orla Ryan':' That's the scent of roses. Coco Bandicoot': '''It's very beautiful. (The woman sniffs the roses again) '''Gerda:' We better be going. Sean Ryan':' Yeah, we got to find Kai and rescue him. (They back away) Rigby (EG): Iago's voice Now what? Woman: Well, well. This is interesting. These can fetch $10 each. (stops Gerda and the heroes) Hold it right there! Connor Laceytwo':' What is it you want, ma'am? Woman: Truth is I can't bear to see you go hungry in this freezing weather, my dear. Come in. I'll give you some hot tea and biscuits. Gerda: But we must go see the Snow Queen. Woman: Believe me girl, you don't want to see her. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. I hope you got something for me and my friends to eat? Woman: Sure, Prince. Ryan a cookie Ryan Tokisaki: Oh, gosh. I think this could take a while. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): I'm no Connor Lacey but I think we could smell the flowers. to black. we then go to the snow part of the world where the Snow Queen's castle is as the North Wind is going to the castle and it brings Kai inside, and it leaves. Kai is getting up until... The Snow Queen: No need to bow so low for me, Kai (A roll of paper falls down next to Kai] The Snow Queen: Who would have thought Troll could make it happen after all. No doubt just fool's luck. How were your travels coming here, my dear. You seem to have made it alright. Must arrived as a block of ice. You have a strong heart, Kai. as she goes to the steps Good. Follow me. then follows her up to where she's taking him toCategory:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes